Team Rocket (Pokémon Tales)/Cobalt's Team Rocket
Pokémon Tales: Brendan Team Rocket has no antagonistic roles in this series. However, Cobalt begins to rebuild, recruiting new members. A yet unidentified member of Team Rocket recruits Brodie from Team Magma to the newly forming team. Silver tells Ian about what happened at the Indigo Plateau. He confronted Cobalt as he was being arrested by Bruno, challenging him. Proton appeared at that time, using his Koffing to create a Smog to escape. Cobalt defeated Silver with ease, telling him about Ian and how he wasn't ready. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Team Rocket doesn't directly cause any problems, continuing to rebuild. Cobalt discovers the ruins of an old base that Joe and Dr. Zager had recently infiltrated, and discovers the flash drive of data left behind. Cobalt and Proton then go into Fennel Valley to find the legendary Regice. They are dismayed about Brandon's approach, when Ian appears. The battle expands to include Brandon and the newly awakened Regice, which blasts the Team Rocket members off. Pokémon Tales: Dawn Domino and Brodie operate in Sinnoh, with the sole goal to obtain the Plates of Arceus using Team Galactic. Domino disguises herself as a Galactic Grunt named Sird, and rises through the ranks to become an admin. Brodie blackmails Team Galactic to pay for the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs, along with exposing Looker in their ranks. Looker infiltrated Team Galactic as he was tracking these two in their ranks. When Team Galactic is defeated, the two disguise themselves as police officers as they transport Mars, Jupiter and Saturn. They give them an ultimatum; give them the Plates of Arceus they had at the Soleceon Ruins, or disappear. Domino also finds the Insect Plate while having Joe keep others away. Domino meets Shadow at the Hall of Origins, racing him for the Azure Flute. When learning the flute wasn't there, she leaves with the intent to look Shadow up. She then recruits him to Team Rocket after Lawrence is arrested. Shadow gives her the Fist Plate he obtained. Pokémon Tales: Silver This faction of Team Rocket is not the pertenent group, that being Neo Team Rocket. Shadow tracks the Stone and Icicle Plate to the Ruins of Alph, where he finds the Azure Flute. He calls on Mars, Jupiter and Saturn to help obtain it, and summons Arceus. It doesn't listen to him and attacks everything, it eventually being sent back. Shadow claims the Plates but loses the Flute. Pokémon Tales: Orre Domino appears at Citadark Isle, rescuing Ardos from being defeated by Eldes. She smuggles Ardos, Dakim, Lovrina and Ein off the island, enticing them to join Team Rocket. Members from Team Rocket Cobalt Cobalt, after escaping from Bruno thanks to Proton's help, is the new leader of Team Rocket, rebuilding the organization from scratch. He seems to be taking his time with the effort, as his team currently acts in the shadows. He locates an old Team Rocket laboratory and finds a flash drive of the base's data. He later goes with Proton to Fennel Valley to try and capture Regice. Ian intervenes, Cobalt revealing that he had been spying on the Battle Pyramid. The two have an intense battle, it ending with Regice being awoken and blasting Team Rocket off. Proton Upon rescuing Cobalt from being arrested by Bruno, Proton became one of the only members from the original Team Rocket to be a member of Cobalt's newly formed organization. He appears with Cobalt in the Fennel Valley to uncover Regice, using Fire to melt through the thick ice. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Lickilicky * Vs. Electivire Domino An unidentified female member of Team Rocket appeared to offer Brody of Team Magma a position on their team. She is later identified as Domino, who is Cobalt's right hand man, being his assistant since they were kids. She is highly manipulative, as she tricks Ian and Brendan into thinking she was an ally. She is considered one of the most deadly members of the new team, able to manipulate people at a high level. She infiltrates Team Galactic as a grunt named Sird, quickly rising through the ranks. She is a recruiter, using the downfall of Galactic to recruit their admins. She also recruited Shadow in order to get him to find the Plates of Arceus for them. Members from Team Magma Brodie Brodie was originally known for the man of 1000 faces. He was a higher up for Team Magma, using his art of disguise to steal data. After Team Magma disbanded due to the events of the Groudon and Kyogre battle, Brody stated he was going to search for a new job. A woman associated with Team Rocket approached him and offered him a job right there. He reappeared in the Sinnoh region, stealing the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs in order to extort off of Team Galactic. He receives a payday, and shakes off Looker, the IPA agent tracking him. Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Castform (with Team Magma) * Vs. Groudon and Kyogre (with Team Magma) * Vs. Salamence (joins Team Rocket) * Vs. Skuntank * Vs. Galactic (in disguise, unaccredited) * Vs. Loss * Vs. Dialga and Palkia Members from Team Galactic When the Galactic Admins are arrested, Domino and Brodie offer them to join Team Rocket or disappear. They appear with Shadow on his attack on the Ruins of Alph, planning to use Arceus to save Cyrus. Mars Pokémon Jupiter Pokémon Saturn Pokémon Appearances * Vs. Arceus Members from Cipher Following the collapse of Cipher, Domino rescued several admins off Citadark Isle, preventing them from being arrested. They all agree to join Team Rocket, and haven't been seen since. Ardos Pokémon Lovrina Pokémon Dakim Pokémon Ein Pokémon Other Members Shadow Shadow originally worked for Lawrence, who was arrested after his latest venture. Shadow was going to begin searching full time for the Plates of Arceus. She runs into Domino again, having met on the search for the Azure Flute. She offers to hire him to hunt down the Plates. He goes to Johto and finds two of them, as well as the Azure Flute. He summons Arceus to help with his own problem, it attacking and refusing. Unofficial Members Joe Joe was recruited by Domino with the promise of being able to join the new Team Rocket. He fought off Ian's group and Steve's group, keeping them away while Domino inspected a set of ruins. However, Domino was unimpressed that he lost, and retracted her offer. Plates of Arceus Since the Sinnoh Region, Domino has been working on obtaining the Plates of Arceus and Azure Flute for their cause. She hires Shadow with the sole intent for him to obtain the Plates so she could focus on other priorities that she has, such as recruitment. * Draco Plate (debuted in Vs. Spiritomb, obtained after Vs. Dialga and Palkia) * Splash Plate (debuted in Vs. Spiritomb, obtained after Vs. Dialga and Palkia) * Iron Plate (debuted in Vs. Spiritomb, obtained after Vs. Dialga and Palkia) * Insect Plate (obtained in Lady Problems and the Ultimate Rap Battle) * Fist Plate (debuted in A Slight Detour Heading Back to Johto, obtained in New Moon Shines on the Collector) * Stone Plate (debuted in Vs. Togepi, obtained in Vs. Arceus) * Icicle Plate (obtained in Vs. Arceus) * Flame Plate (obtained in The Steeling Hour) * Sky Plate (obtained in The Steeling Hour)